AsNTM 5 I Supermodel version
Asia's Next Top Model is the reality competition and is a version of Top Model franchise. Cycle 5 of the series first aired on April 5th, 2017 and finished at June 29th, 2017. The winner was 18-year-old Maureen Wroblewitz from team Good ''girls'' Room. I Supermodel twist *During the cycle, the models divided themselves into 2 teams, both consist of 7 models: Good girls Room and Bad girls Room. ''This team selection doesn't effect the call-out orders of the models in the cycle. However, this page was made to focus in this team twist. This not only lets the models have to work individually, but also as a team. *The' Challenge Winning each week wouldn't be decided and given to a single model, but a whole team would receive it based on the average score of the models in the challenge. *During the Elimination', the call-out part follows the same format s a regular ''Top Model show, based on the overall total score of the models that week, but the worst models would be up for elimination (those worst models would be in 2 teams or in a single team). The model who ends up having the lowest score would be eliminated. *A team can''' exchange''' one of their models to the other team, this is one of the differences of this format(1), which the real I Supermodel format doesn't have. This exchange can happen arbitrarily based on subjective reasons and objective reasons. *This cycle featured Xiao Qing who was the undercover judge but was chosen by the judges to be a''' fake''' contestant. During the cycle, Xiao Qing, however, didn't choose to be apart of any team. Became the 1st cycle that use I Supermodel format(1)'' to feature a completely individual contestant. Call-out Order *In episode 1, the models selected themselves into 2 groups of 7 before the elimination. *In episode 6, Clara had to move to the Bad girls Room ''team for being unprofessional towards her members. In addition, Dorothy was originally eliminated due to having the lowest score but was saved. Nametha was later disqualified due to secretly using wi-fi to contact her family. *Episode 7 featured a double elimination with the bottom 3 models in danger of being eliminated, Cindy was saved, eliminating Valerie and Dorothy. The total scores of the eliminees weren't shown. *In episode 8, Tú moved herself to the ''Bad girls Room ''team. *In episode 9, Cindy was originally eliminated but was later saved. *At the end of episode 9, Xiao Qing entered the competition, until the following weeks, she revealed herself as an undercover judge posing as a contestant but isn't an actual contestant. To keep up the act, she was able to have full sets of scores that week. Xiao Qing didn't belong to any team. *In episode 12, Xiao Qing discontinued being a contestant and became one of the main judges. *The finale was held without scoring. Note (1): It is realistically not, this cycle was BASED on the true Asia's Next Top Model cycle 5. This was added more twists and this doesn't effect the real cycle.